Love is a funny thing
by Animeforlife120700
Summary: Soul is beginning to have slight feelings for Maka. What happens when he finds her at a club dancing dirty? And everything goes on from there... Lime and smut in later chapters. OOC!
1. Chapter 1

*****Hey this is my first fanfic! Sorry it might not be that good. Grammar is not my forte *****nervous giggle***** Enjoy!******

**CHAPTER 1**

Maka's POV

Life is tricky, who knew that fate is such a slut that screws people around. She deceives and manipulates people, but hey isn't fate the one that always pulls the strings…

I'm Maka, 17 years old and a student at DWMA. I live with my "enemy" Soul, a childhood acquaintance (the word friend is just pushing it). This is because our parents are cruel and evil so they shoved us in an apartment together near campus a couple years ago. Our parents said that this arrangement will build "family trust", but really it was cheap and convenient for them. The worst part is we have the same friend group so basically we are around each other 24/7. Fate you whore.

It's a bright and early Saturday. I woke up to sunlight streaming through my windows and birds chirping, if this where a Snow White movie I would wake up happily, but this isn't. I forgot to close the blinds last night carelessly letting the sun's rays wake me up.

I flipped off the covers and brushed my teeth. I ditched my trademark pigtails so now my ash blond hair flows down my shoulders. My pajamas consisted of a tank top and a poor excuse for a pair of shorts, it was basically was a piece of fabric. The Nevada weather is impossible to bear while wearing decent clothing. (A/N over exaggeration :P) I examine at myself in the mirror. I've grown; I thankfully have a more curvy shape and I'm not as flat as a piece of cardboard. I walk to the kitchen for breakfast.

Souls POV

Why do I stay here with this she-devil? We've known each other since we were infants and disliked each other, well since we were infants. I'm sitting on the couch when Maka comes in wearing really short shorts making it seem like her legs go on forever. She looked tired and irritable, oh wait that's how she always is, making a sarcastic come backs and always trying to out wit people. Ugh, she's the worst.

"Good morning, tiny tits, finally decided to come out of your den?" I asked smirking at my comment.

"Shut up…" she hissed, " You're pretty unoriginal you know that, using the same comeback for years " she said while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"What ever gets under your skin, darling." Soul purred flashing her a shark tooth grin.

"Ew", Maka said under her breath " Just stick to tiny tits", she mumbled as she leaned on the counter sipping her coffee. I sat on the couch watching the news, wondering about new things I could say to Maka.

"Do you want pancakes?" she said impatiently. She bent down to get the pan and I got a full view of her ass, only covered by that thin piece of fabric. Maka is definitely not my favorite person, but she is undeniably attractive. Sometimes I just wish…

"Soul!" Maka shouted. "Yes or No?" she said while waving a pan in the air.

"Sure" I answered. Suddenly realizing I was very turned on at the moment. Why? I don't even know. I have a girlfriend… Blair, she is hot as hell, but something is missing from the relationship…

" Soul, you fat ass if you want pancakes help me!" screeched Maka as she slammed the fridge door closed. I sighed as I got up. When I was helping I couldn't help but brush my skin on her or bump into her making me further aroused.

"Are you hung-over or something?" Maka question, obviously noticing my "klutzy" state. She whisked together the pancake batter and gave me a questioning look. She looked pretty cute. WHAT THE HELL! Why do feel this way? Blair is my girlfriend and here I am thinking dirty thoughts about my childhood acquaintance! Wow Soul.

After the pancake making was done we sat at the table and started eating.

"Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and I are going to a club tonight, so you have the house to yourself." Maka said in between bites.

"Club? How the hell are you going to get into a club?" I scoffed, while sipping a glass of orange juice.

"Liz knows a guy," Maka shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, and don't tell Kid that we are going, he's really being uptight about Liz after they started dating. And Liz just wants to have some fun", she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

~LATER~

I'm sitting on my bed listening to music while surfing the net. Black Star, Kid and I are going to have a guy's night, and tomorrow I'm probably going to meet up with Blair. Fun.

The door busts open and Maka barges in my room. She's only wearing a bra, I start to flush red, getting more turned on.

"Soul do you have my earphones?" she asks almost out of breath. It was really sexy.

"W-why are in my room half naked?!" I yell handing her the earphones. I was almost out of breath she looked so hot.

"Uh I didn't think you would care and it was convenient for me since I really needed the earphones." Maka said coolly " You're almost like a brother." She stated as she walked out the door. As if that makes it any better?

WAIT. Did I just get brother zoned?

**Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 will be out soon! Probably lime and smut in later chapters :P Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

******I forgot to say I don't own the characters of Soul Eater. But if I did…. That's a scary thought! Hope you enjoy!*******

Maka's POV

I can't wait! This the one day where I get to be a slut! This one-day might be for Liz but who says I can't let my hair down? I look in the mirror I'm wearing high-waisted jeans that make my legs look amazing and a blue tank top with a plunging neckline. My auburn hair lightly curled cascading down my shoulders. I throw on a leather jacket and head out the door.

"Soul I'm leaving!" I call while closing the door out of our apartment. I go out and see Tsubaki's car with Liz and Patty occupying the front and back seats.

"Hop in!" Liz yelled. And we were out.

Soul's POV

Ding! Dong! I open the door to see Black Star and Kid arguing about the symmetry of the doorbell. They both stop talking instantly when I looked at them with a bored expression.

"Come on in." I said lazily. They both entered…

Lets just say the beginning of are night was filled with fighting, "yahooing", and complaining. Soon we stumbled on the subject of girlfriends…

"Lucky I don't have one!" yelled Black Star leaning into the couch while propping his legs on our coffee table.

"Yeah, I might break-up with Blair, there's no passion in the relationship anymore." I admit taking a sip of my beer (yes we are underage).

"REALLY!" Kid and Black Star shouted in unison.

"You've been with her for ages man!" Kid said

" Yeah, but it's time to break." I said earning low nods of approval. I started thinking about Maka. How maybe I've started to develop feelings for her… the way she talks, acts smiles. Ugh Fate stop messing with me.

"How about you and Liz?" I ask Kid. Desperately trying to change the conversation.

"I don't know… We have been struggling as a couple, sometimes she's TOO wild and I just want her to slow down. I really do love her though." Kid says as he stands up and grabs a drink. " You know I wonder what she's doing with the girls now at Tsubaki's place" he continues with an exasperated sigh.

" No they're not at Tsubaki's, they are at a club partying!" I say taking a big gulp out of the bottle. SHIT! Why did I say that Maka specifically told me not to tell Kid! OH MY GOD!

Kids eyes went wide, even Black Star, who normally zones out in every conversation not about himself, looked up.

"WHAT!" Kid screeched " WHERE?" He suddenly went livid as he grabbed his car keys. "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE LIED TO ME!"

I show Kid my phone with the club name on it. " Kid we are coming with you alright." I say grabbing Black Star.

"Fine." Kid huffed as he stormed out the apartment. Black Star suddenly grabbed the six-pack of beer.

"For the ride." He said smirking as we both rushed out the door to Kids car.

The whole way Kid was screaming his head off, totally uncool. His driving was terrible. He rushed threw almost every red light, granted it was like two in the morning, thank god there were no police cars around. Black Star and I were just guzzling down the alcohol while Kid cried, yelled, and complained.

You could see the club from a mile away! You could hear booming of the music, the flashy strobe lights spilling out of the windows, everything. I'm feeling a bit woozy from the beers, as we get out of the car I start to wobble.

"I.D.'s please." Huffed the stereotypical big bodyguard standing at the door. We all gave him our fake identification, hey it gets us around how do you think we got those beers?

As we entered the club, music hit us from every direction. We all disperse, Black Star hitting up the booze, and Kid on a rampage. I was just walking around until something, no wait someone caught my eye… OH… MY… AHHHHH. My eyes that were glazed by the beer are now bursting with rage.

You know the thing about music is it can take out other personality inside of you. The right song, with the right environment can bring out something so naughty, and so promiscuous and soon your inhibitions falter and fade away.

Maka doing something I can't even give words for! Lets just say she was dancing really really dirty on some guy. His hands on her waist and was bringing it down lower and lower… I stomped on the dance floor, everything happened in slow motion. Maka looked up as her smile faltered, the guy glared at me. Suddenly I raised my fist and punched the pervert. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I grabbed Maka's wrist and dragged her towards the exit.

"WHAT THE HELL SOUL!" Maka yelled over the music. I growled in response, I was furious that guy shouldn't be anywhere near her let alone touching her. I brought her out near an alley.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" I yell. I'm still jittery and antsy but the energy is still flowing throughout my body.

"I WAS HAVING FUN, WHO SAYS I HAVE TO REPORT BACK TO YOU?" Maka shouted, her jacket flailing around in her hand as she spoke.

"HE WAS A PERV, MAKA! YOU CAN'T GO DRY HUMPING EVERY GUY YOU SEE! SLUT!" I yell. Words are just vomiting out of my mouth like I have no filter. Maka's jaw dropped.

"I ACTUALLY CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT TO ME WHEN YOU'RE DATING THE SLUTTIEST GIRL IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE SOUL? YOUR NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ME! YOU 'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Maka screeched. Luckily there was no one on the road to witness this fight because things just got brutal. Maka turned and started walking. I grabbed her by the wrist.

"LET GO!" Maka tried releasing her arm from my grasp but it was no use.

"DAMN IT MAKA! I LIKE YOU A LOT, THAT'S WHY I CARE! HAPPY NOW?" I say. Ugh I confessed. I have this weird uncool feeling I'm really venerable right now. The beer is doing all the talking not me… not me… My eyes scan Maka who too looks tipsy and wobbly. Her eyes are not meeting mine; my hand is still grabbed on to her wrist. My eyes wonder to her shirt her cleavage visible arousing me. All of a sudden I feel very… lustful.

Maka's Pov

Oh… My… Death. Was I hallucinating? Did someone slip me something? What the fuck is happening?! Soul? Had feelings for me? I never thought of him **like** that. What do I say? I drank so much I don't even know what's going to come out of my mouth. Do I like him back?

(A/N It's about to get steamy . much awkward :P)

Suddenly Souls hand holds me tighter, he then pins me to the alley wall.

"Soul let go!" I say wriggling from underneath him. His lips suddenly press against mine. I tense for a minute then release. The kiss was forceful and rough, but it was strangely appealing. I calmly breathe in, my nose is filled with Soul's cologne it's almost comforting. When we gasp for air I remember something Blair… I'm not some whore who'll cheat on someone's boyfriend.

"Soul, What about Blair?" I ask his face was buried in my neck.

"Oh, I broke up with her…" he said quickly (A/N just so you're not confused he's lying)

His hands were traveling up my body, when it landed on my butt he stopped. Our lips met again forceful full of want and need. I could taste the bitter beer he was drinking as we wrestle over dominance of the kiss. He again starts on my neck and I couldn't help but moan.

RING RING! Souls phone begins to buzz.

"It's Kid, I better take it." He says out of breath

I decided to lick the shell of his ear, which made him shudder.

"Hhelloo" Soul says shakily. I continue doing this as he talks.

"Yes, ok, yeah we are probably going to get a hotel or something Maka's really tired" Soul lies. "Ok bye"

As soon as he puts his phone away he grabs my waist.

"Maka." He says huskily "Are you a virgin"

"Nope" I whisper seductively. I see the lust and hunger in his eyes, it might scare some people but it turned me on more.

We both race to the nearest motel and everything after was history…

Fate' s a game maker and she never plays by her own rules…

*******Hoped you like the steamy chapter 2!**** Thanks for reading! Sorry if you disappointed in my smut/lime it was really minor like really minor. I don't think it even counts as a lime… Review! P.S if somethings don't make sense like "why are they sleeping together if they never liked each other" it will all be answered in the next chapter. Just thought that would be confusing^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

Maka's POV

What. The. Hell.

I wake up, with a massive headache. I turn and see Soul next to me sleeping…naked. I then look under the covers and I'm naked. I start panicking, we did not do what I think we did right? We are in some sleazy motel naked in a bed together…

I suddenly sit up with the covers to my chest. Recounting what I did last night. Soul gets up too.

"So ready for round two?" Soul smirks taking my hand. Without a thought I slap him clear on the cheek, my hand imprint left a mark on his skin. I don't have any books near me so my hand will have to do.

"What the hell was that for!?" Soul yells as he massages his cheek.

"I don't know? Maybe because I have no idea what happened last night!"

"Isn't obvious, we fucked." Soul says nonchalantly." And you seemed to like it a lot" then he plasters a sharp toothed grin on his face.

"Well don't say it like that!" I yell. My mind was desperately trying to recall the events of yesterday night. Ok I was at a club… drinking… dancing…

"Soul did you punch a guy?" I ask. He nods in return. Ok we were in an alley… after that I draw a blank. Ugh! I put my head in my hands; everything is going to be so awkward… I slowly lift my head from my hands only to be greeted by Souls rough lips on mine. My eyes flew open and I retracted back.

"You really don't remember do you…" Soul says disappointed. And like a cliché I remembered… the passion, the feelings, and the emotions. Everything, except…

"Please tell me we used protection, Soul!" I say as I lie back down into the fluffy covers. My headache was pounding on my skull.

"Yeah, we did calm down." Soul replied gloomily. I sink deeper in the bed and think. Do I like Soul? Maybe… I chuckle to myself yesterday I disliked him enough to barely call him my friend now we are sleeping together. Wow fate is funny.

"Soul, I like you a lot too." He turns around, faces me and smirks.

"Yeah I know, from the way you were calling out my name last night… " Soul grins and I roll my eyes

"Shut up." I say quietly as I got up to take a shower. So I guess we are a couple now… who knew?

Soul POV

Last night was something amazing. My feelings for Maka are becoming something coherent rather than emotions scattered in my brain. I haven't felt this way before… I lay back down in the white blankets, as my head touches the pillow my phone starts buzzing.

It's Blair… SHIT! I was supposed to meet her today, but that was for another couple of hours I wonder why she's calling me?

"Hello…" I start

"Hi, honey I'm really sorry but I have to cancel for today, something came up." Blair says quickly.

"That's ok."

" Good, I knew you would understand! Bye, darling." Before I could say bye back she hung up.

Well that was weird….

Maka opens the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around her. Wow she looked sexy as hell. The fluffy white towel was clinging to her wet naked body. I start to turn red.

"You look satisfied." Maka says as she slowly takes the towel off. My hands were at the back of my head as she unwrapped.

"Maka, you're such a tease." I say coyly. Half wanting to get out there and pounce on her I stayed glued to the bed, repressing my hormones. She started changing… in front of me… It reminded me of something. The day she "brother zoned" me…

"Maka…." I start as she pulls the same blue shirt over her head.

"Yeah."

"What was up with calling me a brother, that other day?" I question wile fiddling with the sheets.

"Oh, that. To be blunt I always thought of you as a brother, I never thought of you romantically." Maka replies.

Well that was a punch in my pride.

"How about now?" I say as she sits back on the bed.

"Ya, after sleeping with you, I still look at you like a brother." She said in a heavy sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, Yeah just making sure."

At the apartment

Maka's POV

"Soul, I'm leaving to go meet with a friend!" I yell while shoving bills into my wallet. I got a call from Blair to meet with her for lunch. She's probably upset that Soul broke up with her, but why would she call me? It's not like we' re friends…

At the café

I sit at a small circular table when I see a purple haired women walk through the door. I wave my hand and Blair instantly gives me a sweet smile. This is so weird.

"Hi Maka! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!" Blair greets sweetly. Her words are sugar coated with a bitter aftertaste.

"Good! So why did you call me here?" I ask. I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear and look at Blair straight in the eye.

"Oh, because you slept with my boyfriend like the little skank you are. I've got people everywhere hon.", She says while managing to keep her sweet smile plastered on her face.

Wait what? I break into a cold sweat, but I can't lose my cool.

"Soul told me he broke up with you." I say harshly but at the same time trying to keep that same sickly sweet inflection. "And shouldn't you take this up with Soul? Not me."

" Ha, you see I still want to be with Soul, but I just need you out of the picture." Her voice was taking a cold turn as she sips her tea. "Soul probably just used you for the sex, since I'm out of own most weekends. It's not like he'll every like you!"

The words hurt, in fact they stung. It's like a hive of bees dropped on my head and I'm rolled up in a ball getting stung one by one. I started to have deep feelings for Soul, beginning to love him. And now I'm completely betrayed. He just used me, what an asshole. My face turns a shade of red reserved for anger my fists start to clench.

Blair continues with her word of poison. " So, back off, if you don't I'll make your like a living hell like before, and this time it'll be much worse." She placed a satisfied grin on her face.

My eyes grow wide. She wouldn't right? She wouldn't dare. I abruptly stand up, trying to fight back the tears. "You can have him!" I snapped. As I walk out the door to the apartment, tears streaming down my face and my fist balled up. I'm a ticking time bomb and it's going to be one hell of an explosion.

I don't feel like going back, so I make a detour to the park. I think about the miserable events of 8th grade. Soul and Blair had just started to go out, and Soul and I first started the apartment arrangement. Blair accused me of liking Soul and deliberately stealing him away from her. I refused everything she said which only made Blair angrier so; she spread a rumor that I had crabs (the STI). Nobody came next to me for months not my classmates, my friends, no one. Even Soul was really distant and barely came put of his room. I loathed that isolated feeling.

Soon everything was getting way out of control. Parents didn't want me in the same classroom as their child, so I had to take a STI test, lets just say my parents weren't the happiest when they got that call. Everything was kind of better; everyone got a lecture on rumors, and Blair got away without any mess.

High school was a new start for me and everyone dismissed the whole crabs thing, but it was the most miserable period of my life and it was all thanks to Blair.

I use the back my hand to wipe my angry tears. Standing up I regained my composure and started walking to the apartment. Soul will probably wish that he was never born, after I'm done with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start, I want to thank all the users who commented/reviewed my story! I really loved the feedback! Also, thank you all so much for following and favoriting as well! I don't own the characters of Soul Eater T.T . So lets start! **

Fate you bitch, she keeps making messes and leaves us to clean them up…

Soul's POV

Sitting on the couch, eating cereal, watching sports, a Sunday well spent! Suddenly I hear the door slam shut, a purse thud on a ground, and some very angry clicking heels. Maka comes in the living room, her hair a mess, her eyes puffy and her fists balled.

"Maka…." I start as I put the bowl of cereal on the coffee table and start walking towards her. She instantly moved back.

"Soul is it true that you did not break up with Blair?" she says coldly placing her blazing eyes on mine. Unable to meet her gaze I start talking.

"Well, uh…um" I'm sweating buckets. This is not going to go well…

"DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT BREAK UP WITH HER! I WANT THE TRUTH!" Maka yelled louder than she ever did before. Her eyes where boring a hole through my skull.

"Maka, chill." I say trying to cool her down but all I was doing was fanning the flames. She turned her head towards me very slowly and gave me a look that said, "What did you just say to me".

"I didn't break up with her, but I will. The sex with you was just way to good." I joke trying to make her get out of this angry state. Her eyes roared with flames, like I just fueled the fires with gas.

"Are you seriously making jokes right now? You pervert!" Maka yells. Okay so this approach is not working

"WHY DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME IF YOU DIDN'T BREAK UP WITH HER? WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?" she was absolutely livid. Tears where bunching up at her eyes threatening to fall.

"I wasn't lying… I have deep feeling for you, I love you!" I go up to her and take her hand trying to clam her down. She took her hand and slapped me across the face. It was like I could feel the anger radiating off her hand and now staining my cheek.

"BULL SHIT! YOU SLEPT WITH ME BECAUSE BLAIR WASN'T THERE TO SATISFY YOU! I'M JUST THE ONE WHO WAS CONVIENANTLY AROUND! LUCKY ME!" Maka had just snapped and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Maka… I…" I couldn't keep up with Maka's anger. She took a couple of deep breaths and tried to regain her strength. Maka then sat down on the couch positioning her head to the ground.

"I used to think that for years upon years I couldn't call you my friend, and no matter how much fought and teased you would never become someone I liked. I realized yesterday that all this time, deep down inside I cared about you, and I loved you." Maka eyes are glued to the ground, tears running down her face dropping to the ground. "And I thought you cared about me…"

"Maka, why are you getting so worked up over this, I love you too I'll just break up with her as soon as possible." I look at her puffy face. She immediately turns and glares at me.

"You don't understand, Blair still wants you and she just needs to get me out of the way! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER 8th GRADE?" she screams the last part and a rush of guilt climbs over me.

I remember 8th grade… I always went straight to my room after school, and always ate dinner after I heard Maka's door close. Blair could be really persuasive. Then when Blair told me she spread the rumor, she legit thought that Maka had an STI, so I believed her. When I apologized to her she started acting the way she normally did around me, probably thankful someone is talking to her willingly.

"I can't risk losing the gang, they are so important to me." She says while pushing her messy blond hair out of her tear- streaked face. "Who knows what she'll pull."

"What are we? What does this mean?" I reply while I stare at the ground too. My heart is beating slow and hard against my chest.

"Forget it, forget everything. Act like nothing ever happened between us!" Maka stood up and gulped. "I don't love you Soul, it fact I hate you, I can barely call you my friend." She walking quietly to her room and slammed the door.

She makes me feel so unmanly, it's not cool. My heart has been stomped on and the only way to take away the pain is to forget that it's crushed under her foot.

Maka's POV

I change and go to bed. I won't cry. The gang… Liz, Tsubaki, Patty, Kid, and Black*Star they were the first ones to believe me in middle school. They stopped me from jumping off the cliff of depression; they stopped me from hurting myself. I can't lose them. Who knows what Blair will try to do, she knows that the gang means the world to me so she'll try to tamper with it. Ugh I put my arm over my forehead.

Everything will be fine.

Please don't screw us over fate.

**That's Chapter 4! How do you feel about Maka and Black*Star? I mean I know the conventional Black*Star x Tsubaki but I want to shake things up! I love a little jealousy! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
